Vehicles may be configured for various levels of autonomous operation. In addition, due to vehicle operational and/or external environmental factors, a given, normally available level of vehicle automation may not be available over the entire length of a particular ride. From the driver's perspective, it is desirable to know both the level of automation at which the automated vehicle is currently operating and all available alternative levels of automation. To promote safe vehicle control and increased ride quality, it is also desirable to be able to quickly and easily select an alternative level of automation from a list of available levels.